Fall of Four
by catoroni-and-macNcheese1
Summary: A fanfic dedicated to all those who hate Tobias Eaton. What if Marcus had decided to continue the torturing of Tobias that he started in Abnegation? We only own our sick demented ideas, not the characters. This is the Fall of Four.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Tobias

As a walked down the long, dark alleyway I knew that I was being followed. It wasn't a new thing so I didn't react right away. Usually Eric would follow me or the crazy girls would stalk my movements. Damn fan-girls! But this time it wasn't them. The footsteps were too heavy to be anyone from Dauntless. I quickened my pace and hear them speed up too. I was by the river with the person right behind me. I was cornered. I could fight my way out but before I could I felt the familiar twinge of a needle enter my neck. The world was blurred and my head was fuzzy as if I'd been drinking too much again. I slumped against the railing and saw a dark figure approaching before my fingers went slack and my head dropped.

Eric's P.O.V.

"Where the hell is he?" I screamed as I paced back and forth in front of the initiates. They non-Dauntless born look quite terrified as I stood before them. Good, they should fear me.

"Well?!" I snapped. Peter flinched when I yelled. Damn whimp! I walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and got in his face.

"Man up!" I screamed at him. Then I released his shirt and continued my pacing. Four had been missing at least three hours. He had left the security room around four o'clock to train these losers and went missing without a trace. No note, no call, no nothing! Just POOF! Now I was stuck with these cupcakes until we found him.

Tobias' P.O.V.

The first thing I recognized was the coldness of the ground. It felt like frozen steel under my bare back as I leaned up against the cold wall. 'Where am I?' I wondered as I looked around. It wasn't much to look at as it was a small metal box. A BOX! Four fears and of course it has to be the box! My heart rate sped up to about the speed of sound as I crouched down further in the box. I found this to be a mistake as the ceiling slid lower stopping millimeters from my head. Panting I thought 'It's just a simulation. I should make it worse.' Against my mind yelling at me I pulled my knees against my chest and slinked lower in the box. My eyelids were almost pained as I practically clamped them shut. I heard the walls slid further down and the ceiling weighed down upon my back this time. I counted two then three minutes. Nothing happened. Then the horrible realization washed over me as this was not a simulation. I would be stuck in here forever if I didn't get out. I smashed my arms into the walls throwing my body weight into my escape. Over and over a hit the wall as hard as I could. I didn't stop until I heard a crack. in a perfect world , it would have been the box. But I had know since I was young that this was not a perfect world. I felt a bolt of pain strike my shoulder and I screamed in agony as it popped out of it's socket.

Cat and Mac here. This is our first Divergent fanfic and is based solely off Cat's hate for almost every male book character. Please review and we're big girls. We can stand it if you have suggestions. Comment soon and Tobias may be rescued( though I will not say if he will be alive for that or not.)


	2. Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V.

I was hanging out by the tattoo parlor with Will and Christina. We didn't have training today because Four wasn't showing up. Apparently this was really unusual since they had sent out an entire search party for him. We weren't worried. We barely knew the guy and the last time I saw him a almost made me a shishkabob. I wasn't exactly distraught over his disappearance, if you get the drift.

Now we had the rest of the day off, and two hours in we were already bored. So, Christina and I thought it would be fun to try and talk Will into getting a tattoo. As we were walking closer Christine slipped on something. 'Whoa." said Will as he caught her."What was that?" I leaned down and picked it up. It was a needle that still had a little bit of blood on the end and some clear liquid sloshing around inside. WTF? " Where do you think this came from?" I asked them. "It doesn't look like the fear serum." "I don't know." said Christina. "We should probably take it to Eric."

Four P.O.V.

How long had it been?! One? Two days? I couldn't keep track of the time since all that was on my mind was the pain in my shoulder and the looming fear of no escape. I sat there practically baking in my own sweat as the limited air around me became heated and thick with carbon dioxide. It was getting hard for me to breath and my wrist got caught underneath me when the box got smaller and was now pressing into my stomach causing immense pain.

At first I didn't realize the box was expanding. I honestly just sat there shivering as the cold air washed over my body. I looked up at the light as it poured into the box. I shielded my eyes as I cringed in pain at the light that seared my eyes that were accustomed to the darkness. My mind couldn't process what was happening fast enough as I was yanked out of the box by my ankles. The sad part was that I was so afraid of what was outside the box, the box seemed like paradise. I laughed bitterly to myself. 'Still four fears' I thought miserably. At least now one wasn't as childish as a box.

When I was pulled fully out of the box I was pinned to the ground by tight restraints wrapping around my forearms. I couldn't see who or what was pinning me to the ground as my eyes were still adjusting to the bright light. Soon after, I felt more restraints tugging around my ankles and waist. I was so weak and disoriented that all I could do was sit there and wait for whatever they had planned for me. I was filled with anger that I was so helpless and couldn't even think straight as my attackers probably plotted my death. At this moment I was so desperate that I even prayed for them to succeed in the attempts to kill me.

Authors Note:

Cat says hi! As you might notice I have my Author's Note privileges back! Welp I hoped you like the chapter (Which you probably won't) HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Frying Pans & Chocolate Cake,

Cat&Mac


End file.
